


Old and New

by berryblue_girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblue_girl/pseuds/berryblue_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanart concerning Kali</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old and New

**Author's Note:**

> Created for fullmoon_ficlet's Skin challenge. I wanted to do something with Kali but the words wouldn't come, so I tried to do a visual representation of what I wanted to say. Fan art is something I just dabble in from time to time, so I hope y'all think this looks cool, despite the fact that I did this on my iPhone.

_"We must be willing to get rid of the life we've planned, so as to have the life that is waiting for us. The old skin has to be shed before the new one can come."_

_~Joseph Campbell_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved like Kali loves kicking people in the face!


End file.
